Pais e Filhos
by Harumaki Umi
Summary: Cada um dos sete Weasleys sentiu a perda de uma maneira diferente. Songfic com a música Pais e Filhos do Legião Urbana. Fic de MANAMI EVANS


Pais e Filhos

Mamãe sempre era mais protetora comigo. Claro, natural, a mais nova e única garota da família. Só que às vezes eu achava que ela exagerava um pouco. Isso se eu falar com eufemismo. Lembro do jeito feliz dela quando eu entrei em Hogwarts, era a última filha, agora, de certa maneira, ela e Papai estavam realizados, não é? Todos os seus filhos iam aprender e logo sairiam de casa. Para começar as próprias famílias. Esse é o dever de todos os pais.

Quando eu era pequena, vivia seguindo meus irmãos, Mamãe era sempre a mesma figura, preocupada, afinal, sete filhos não são pra qualquer um. Por isso, eu queria ficar perto deles, não queria que Mamãe se preocupasse, estaria segura com eles. De certo modo, eu estava certa.

_Estátuas e cofres_

_E paredes pintadas_

_Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu_

_Ela se jogou da janela do quinto andar_

_Nada fácil de entender_

Eu realmente não gostava de algumas coisas que Mamãe fazia. Tipo me fazer passar vergonha no meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Acho que era por eu ser seu garoto mais novo. Não sei. Mas eu não gostava, não entendia a preocupação dela comigo, não entendia que ela fazia tudo aquilo porque amava a gente demais.

Lembro que quando eu era pequeno, queria ser diferente dos meus irmãos. Porque achava que ela sempre estava mais preocupada com eles para prestar atenção em mim. E quando o Harry apareceu então? Uma partezinha de mim, sempre ficava se contorcendo de inveja por dentro, mesmo ele sendo o meu melhor amigo. Porque era mais um com quem eu teria que disputar a atenção dela.

Infelizmente, naquela época, eu também não percebi que ela fazia um enorme milagre. Conseguia dar atenção igual a cada um de nós e para outras pessoas que não eram da família. Ela tinha o maior coração do mundo, entre todas as pessoas que eu conheço. Acho que eu nunca vou conseguir ser igual a ela nisso.

_Dorme agora_

_É só o vento lá fora_

_Quero colo_

_Vou fugir de casa_

_Posso dormir aqui_

_Com você?_

_Estou com medo tive um pesadelo_

_Só vou voltar depois das três_

Nós adorávamos brincar com Mamãe, fazê-la trocar os nomes, sabe, esse tipo de coisa. Acho que éramos os filhos com quem ela mais arranjava cabelos brancos. Se bem que nunca reparei em fios brancos no meio daquela selva vermelha. É, ela era linda, não importava o que qualquer idiota dissesse.

E o engraçado era que, mesmo quase matando Mamãe de preocupação, ela sempre estava disposta a fazer alguma coisa por nós. Por todos nós. Acho que é isso que as mães fazem. Com certeza é. Mamãe sempre estava pronta para morrer se algo acontecesse com um dos seus filhos. Ou então, morrer por eles.

_Meu filho vai ter_

_Nome de santo_

_Quero o nome mais bonito_

Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, não esperava aquilo. Como eu estava no Ministério, fui o primeiro a saber e a chegar lá. Ela não podia falar comigo, mas eu ouvi. Não sei como, mas ouvi sua voz dizendo as palavras que eu queria ouvir a bastante tempo. Dizendo que estava feliz em me ver. Ela sempre ficava feliz em me ver. A mim ou a qualquer outro. Era o seu jeito.

Não sei o que eu faço. Não sei o que eu digo. Logo eu que sempre tinha alguma coisa a falar, o que estudava mais, que nunca aprontava nada no colégio, monitor. O Perfeito, como Fred e George diziam. Mas naquele momento, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Só queria chorar. E lembrar. Porque é o que me resta agora, as lembranças.

_É preciso amar as pessoas_

_Como se não houvesse amanhã_

_Por que se você parar pra pensar_

_Na verdade não há_

Mamãe sempre reclamava por o meu trabalho ser tão longe. Mas eu nunca concordei tanto com ela quanto naquela noite. Queria ter estado mais perto, para poder ao menos tentar fazer alguma coisa. Fico imaginando o que ia acontecer se eu não estivesse no meio da Romênia naquele dia. Talvez, eu pudesse fazer algo. Salvá-la até. Não sei, nunca vou poder saber.

Muitas vezes, eu comparava Mamãe a um dragão, mentalmente é claro, porque não sei o que aconteceria se ela soubesse. Os dragões podem ser criaturas selvagens, mas quando se trata dos seus filhotes, eles são os mais doces possíveis. E é por esses filhotes que eles são mais selvagens.

Lembro que uma vez, no meu segundo ano, entrei em uma briga com um outro garoto, nós conseguimos nos causar sérios danos, mesmo sabendo tão pouco. Depois disso, a mãe do menino, no dia do retorno, me chamou de "delinqüentezinho". E quando Mamãe ouviu isso, Papai teve que segurá-la. Porque ela provavelmente ia matar a mãe do outro.

_Me diz por que o céu é azul_

_Explica a grande fúria do mundo_

_São meus filhos que tomam conta de mim_

Fico lembrando agora de quando Mamãe implicava com o meu cabelo, com o meu brinco, ou o que fosse. Era meio chato na época, mas agora, acho que vejo mais além. Vejo um ato gigante de amor em toda aquela implicância.

Fleur também quase morreu quando soube. Depois de tudo, ela e Mamãe tinham virado tão amigas, que eu mesmo me surpreendia. Mas acho que ela não sentiu tanto quanto nós aquela perda. Nós todos, que passamos a vida toda com ela, ouvindo as reclamações, passando vergonha por causa dela, correndo para ela quando estávamos com medo.

Não sei o que vai ser agora. Como vai ser. Só sei que vai fazer muita falta. Não tem como não fazer. Queria ter passado mais tempo com Mamãe, no fim das contas. Acho que esse é o pensamento de todos os filhos que perdem os pais. Mas poucos passam por isso tão cedo. E saber que não tem volta, que não tem jeito é o pior de tudo.

_Eu moro com a minha mãe_

_Mas meu pai vem me visitar_

_Eu moro na rua não tenho ninguém_

_Eu moro em qualquer lugar_

_Já morei em tanta casa que nem me lembro mais_

_Eu moro com os meus pais_

Molly Weasley não gritou quando o Comensal da Morte lançou a maldição. Tinha lutado muito já e sabia que aquele era o fim. Fechando os olhos, ela sorriu por lembrar que todos os seus filhos já estavam crescidos, Ginny logo terminaria Hogwarts, Ron já estava formado, os gêmeos iam muito bem com a loja de logros, Charlie na Romênia, Bill casando, todos estavam felizes.

Tinha terminado a tarefa, afinal. Criado os sete filhos. E sabia que todos iriam em frente, que iam seguir com suas vidas. Ela mal sentiu o lampejo verde. Tinha cumprido a sua missão.

_É preciso amar as pessoas_

_Como se não houvesse amanhã_

_Por que se você parar pra pensar_

_Na verdade não há_

Harry observou os sete Weasleys mais o Sr. Weasley em frente ao caixão. Ele e Hermione esperavam mais distantes. Podia sentir a tristeza pairando naquele grupo. Enfiou a mão no bolso, apertando um objeto, como se para lembrar o que ia fazer a partir daquele dia. Não podia mais adiar. Não podia mais esperar outra morte.

Hermione tinha os olhos lavados de lágrimas, chorava por Ron, por Molly, por aquela outra mãe que sempre a acolhia em sua casa, era como se fosse uma parte do mundo mágico em que entrara aos onze anos. Como não sentir falta? Era como se fosse uma sogra já. O que ia ser de todos os Weasleys agora, sem a matrona que comandava aquele castelo?

_Sou uma gota d'água_

_Sou um grão de areia_

_Você me diz que seus pais não lhe entendem_

_Mas você não entende seus pais_

_Você culpa seus pais por tudo_

_Isso é absurdo_

_São crianças como você_

_O que você vai ser_

_Quando você crescer?_

O túmulo liso de pedra era bem simples, ao centro, uma foto de Molly, muito bonita que sorria para os oito ruivos em frente a ela. Abaixo, as letras escreviam:

_Molly Weasley_

_Quem foi mais que uma mãe_

_Que uma esposa_

_Que uma mulher_

_Não há palavras que escrevam o peso_

_Da saudade que ela deixa pra trás_

Os oito ruivos, imóveis, fitavam a lápide de pedra. Não conseguiam sentir mais nada. E apenas escutavam uma voz, que poderia ser o vento, o balanço das árvores, ou a chuva fina que começava a cair. Uma voz suave dizendo:

_"Eu amo vocês... A todos, um por um... E sempre vou estar aqui."_

_É preciso amar as pessoas_

_Como se não houvesse amanhã_

_Por que se você parar pra pensar_

_Na verdade não há_

**_Outra songfic, dessa vez, falando sobre os Weasleys. Ficou muito dramática, mas fofa, espero que gostem. Aproveito aqui para agradecer a Mah Potter e a Sweet Lie que comentaram em _Fim_, muito obrigada! E espero que vcs leiam essa tbm._**

_**Não sei se o Bill usa brinco, mas acho que sim, faz tempo que não leio CdF, a ordem é do mais novo ao mais velho, para deixar claro. Espero que gostem. Ou que leiam. Bye bye...**_

_**Manami Evans**_


End file.
